No importa
by Dazel
Summary: Porque cuando las emociones deciden reinar, no importan las enemistades, el odio o el yugo moral. Es un JiraiyaxOrochimaru


**Hola niños, les dejo un breve relato sobre Jiraiya y Orochimaru, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Recuerden, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su mangaka Kishimoto ya todos los genios capitalistas que decidieron explotarlo. **

**Dejen, reviews, y un beso.**

* * *

-*-*-*-

**_No importa_**

-Ven acá maldito pervertido!!- Gritaba en plena calle una bella muchacha, con sus cabellos aún mojados, solo vistiendo una blanca toalla, y su mano con un gesto amenazante, alzaba un recipiente de madera. –No huyas sucio pervertido!!- volvió a dar un fuerte grito de guerra y lanzó en un certero golpe la vasija, que fue a dar de lleno sobre la cabeza de un chico de largos cabellos blancos.

Jiraiya corría a más no poder, llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa degenerada, y una pequeña gota carmesí amenazaba con caer desde su nariz. –Lo siento, pero necesitaba recabar información- vociferó con un tono de diversión dando una última mirada a la muchacha enfurecida que le perseguía a la distancia. Ya cansado de aquella larga carrera dio un decisivo salto a los tejados de algunas casas y terminó por perderse y huir definitivamente de su perseguidora.

-Jeje, ha sido muy buena idea venir a los baños por la mañana- Comentaba par sí el peliblanco, con ojitos soñadores y un notable sonrojo recorriéndole la cara. Aquel día no se le había encomendado ninguna misión, ni siquiera lo habían convocado para un entrenamiento con su grupo. Por lo que había decidido levantarse temprano y dar un paseo cerca de los baños públicos, con la excusa de conseguir la información necesaria para llevar a cabo su próximo proyecto, Escribir un libro!!!.

Y con aquellos pensamientos poco sanos rondándole en la mente se encaminó con paso seguro al Ichiraku, aquello merecía un final perfecto, y nada mejor que un buen tazón de ramen. Quizás después iría a buscar a Tsunade para fastidiarla un rato y no aburrirse el resto de la tarde.

Y en eso iba, casi llegando a su destino cuando le vio, no podía ser otro, su figura inconfundible caminaba unos metros más allá. Iba con esos cabellos de profundo negro meciéndose tan ligeros sobre su espalda que parecían caricias provocadas por el viento.

Era Orochimaru, su compañero, su enemigo.

Sin pensárselo mucho el muchacho de los cabellos blancos cambió su destino, pasó de largo el humilde puestecito de comida y siguió a aquella figura que había acaparado su atención momentos antes.

No sabía muy bien porque le seguía, pero aún así inconcientemente apresuró el paso cuando el otro se le perdía de vista.

Dio unas ultimas zancadas y le alcanzó, cuando ambos se detuvieron pudo darse cuenta donde se encontraban, estaban en medio de un frondoso bosque de altos y florecidos árboles, eso le hizo pensar que ya estaban en primavera, y por eso la floresta lucía un hermoso vestido de pétalos y colores, sin olvidar la deliciosa fragancia de éstas. Se mantuvo ahí quieto observando la espalda del contrario, éste también estaba inmóvil en su lugar, solo podía verse el suave mecer de su ropa y cabello al compás del viento.

Era una imagen bucólica para los ojos de Jiraiya, quien no quiso darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus evocaciones.

Estuvieron un largo rato sin que ninguno hiciera nada, el peliblanco sabía muy bien que Orochimaru conocía su presencia, por lo que se cuestionaba que éste no le haya dirigido una de sus cotidianas miradas gélidas y le haya corrido del lugar.

Ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo del otro, y no es que le molestara, siempre sucedía, y él aseguraba desde o más profundo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Aún así seguía acercándosele con alguna que otra tonta excusa, que si quería fastidiarlo, que pretendía burlarse. Era todo muy simple, ambos se odiaban, Jiraiya por su parte lo exteriorizaba de una manera inmadura, haciéndole la vida imposible. Y por otro el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoraba.

Estaba toda aquella maraña de pensamientos atacando sin piedad al joven peliblanco cuando el otro se giró, sus dorados y afilados ojos sin una sola expresión en ellos. Hace mucho que había sentido el chakra de ese tonto de Jiraiya, más exactamente desde que se le había cruzado en el Ichiraku, pero no había hecho nada por detenerle. Quizás porque tenía curiosidad de qué haría el otro, hasta dónde llegaría persiguiéndole, incluso intentó confundirlo mientras corría por las calles de Konoha, pero el idiota había aumentado el paso en respuesta. Y así habían terminado en aquel pequeño claro en medio del bosque.

Había esperado que el tonto peliblanco empezara con sus estridentes gritos lanzados al aire con presunción, e incluso había esperado que éste lo amenazara y motivara alguna absurda pelea por saber quien era el mejor.

Pero contra todo pronóstico Jiraiya se había quedado mudo, solo parado en su lugar, con una expresión idiotizada en su rostro y los largos cabellos blancos, esos que llevaba amarrados tras su espalda, moviéndose rítmicamente con la brisa.

Cuando el más alto se dio cuenta que aquellos brillantes ojos amarillos le miraban lo atacaron los nervios y un conjunto de emociones se agolpó en su garganta. – - dijo atropelladamente. No entendía porque su enemigo lograba descolocarle de esa manera, y por eso deseaba vencerlo, no sería un buen ninja si se confundía de aquella manera por la presencia (según Jiraiya) insignificante de el otro. –Idiota- Musitó a penas el contrario, aun con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Qué has dicho cara de serpiente!!- gritó en respuesta un sulfurado Jiraiya, era tan molesto cuando su compañero se burlaba de él sin siquiera inmutarse. –Vamos, repítelo escamoso!!- siguió vociferando con semblante enfurecido el peliblanco.

Orochimaru con un suspiro cansado solo lo ignoró, dándose la vuelta emprendió camino, con pasos lentos. Su vista perdida en frente y sin pensamientos fijos en su mente.

No duró mucho su caminata cuando se vio interrumpido por una impetuosa mano que le tomaba el brazo y con violencia le giraban, para darle cara a un airado Jiraiya, quien gritaba incoherencias a las que no prestaba atención. Creyó escuchar algo sobre mejor ninja, combate, vencer y otras tantas palabras inconexas en un mar de alaridos que solo le aturdían, sumándole a aquel suave estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda al notar la angosta cercanía de sus cuerpos. Rápidamente expulsó esas ideas de su confundida mente y con un solo movimiento se soltó del agarre impuesto.

Eso calló momentáneamente a Jiraiya, quien había visto aquel rayo de perturbación cruzarse en los ojos de su enemigo, causándole un sentimiento parecido a su turbada mente.

Se miraron mudos y taciturnos unos cuantos segundos, solo sumergidos en apreciaciones propias y evocaciones indeterminadas. Los ojos dorados parecieron brillar con una sensación cálida que motivó al peliblanco a moverse, cual autómata sin pensar se le acercó al joven de cabellos negros, quien no reaccionaba. Las alarmas mentales de ambos comenzaban a saltar con ímpetu, pero eran ignoradas de igual manera.

Jiraiya caminó unos pasos acortando la distancia hasta hacerla casi nula, en respuesta un ensimismado Orochimaru retrocedía en pasitos inseguros, los que fueron certeramente detenidos por el nudoso tronco de un árbol.

El más alto lo acorraló contra la corteza marrón, de la que caían unas pequeñas flores de tonos amarillos, sujetó con decisión la cintura del pelinegro y atrajo imperceptiblemente hacia su cuerpo.

Un rayo carmesí pintó generosamente las mejillas pálidas de Orochimaru, quien solo atinó a abrir sus ojos dorados con sorpresa cuando Jiraiya se inclinaba lentamente a su rostro. Fue un segundo eterno, sólido y decisivo, contuvo respiraciones, cerró pestañas y unió labios. Era un beso. Eran un par de labios encontrándose, curiosamente la primera vez para ambos. Lo que se hizo notar en la inexperiencia mutua. Aun así ninguno se dejó amedrentar, Jiraiya acarició cálidamente la estrecha cintura del ojidorado. Orochimaru cruzó sus blancas manos tras el cuello del más alto, con algo de humillante timidez se dejó abrazar entre aquel par de brazos cálidos. Jiraiya abrió a penas sus labios para acariciar más profundamente la contraria, dando lamiditas dóciles a los níveos labios del otro.

Aquello se les había escapado de las manos, ninguno pareció recordar su enemistad, ni sus amenazas, ni las luchas, ni todo aquello que les rodeaba y formaba. Solo estaba aquel casi infantil sentimiento recién descubierto, y estaba la mejor manera de expresarlo, besándose hasta dejar de respirar.

-*-*-*-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, un besito a todos!**


End file.
